starwars_armadafandomcom-20200214-history
All-Out Offensive
This page describes additional rules that are used when playing the Corellian Conflict. Corellian Conflict Rule When a team begins the Strategy Phase with a campaign point total that is within four points of the total needed to win the campaign, they may declare an All-Out Offensive instead of declaring any other assaults. * Four fleets: 5+ campaign points. * Six fleets: 8+ campaign points. lf a team chooses to launch an All-Out Offensive, the Strategy Phase immediately ends, and the campaign culminates in an epic battle! Special Rules The All-Out Offensive is a team game where each team fields all of its players' fleets as a single, combined force. This game does not use an objective card; the special rules governing the battle are covered below: GAME LENGTH * Game Length: The game ends after seven rounds. SETUP * Assaulting Team: The team that declared the All-Out Offensive is the assaulting team and has initiative (first player). * Defending Team: The opposing team must defend against the All-Out Offensive and is the defending team (second player). * Play Area, Setup Area, and Obstacles: The size of the play area and number of obstacles are determined by the total number of fleets in play. Each team sits across from each other on the Iong edges of the play area. 2 Fleets per team: Use a 3' x 6' play area, with a 3' x 6' setup area (the setup area becomes the entirety of the play area). Add the two dust field obstacles to the available obstacles. Then place obstacles as normal. 3 Fleets per team: Use a 3' x 9' play area, with a 3'x 7' setup area. Establish the 3' x 7'setup area by using the length of the range ruler to place the setup area markers 1' from the short edges of the play area. Add the two dust field obstacles, three additional asteroid fields, and one additionaI station to the available obstacles. Then place obstacles as normal. * Victory Tokens: After deploying obstacles, each team takes turns placing victory tokens into the play area (instead of objective tokens). Each team must place victory tokens so that their own faction symbol is faceup. Victory tokens must be placed within the setup area, beyond distance 3 of both teams' edges, and beyond distance 5 of all other victory tokens. First, each of the assaulting team's players places one victory token. Then each of the defending team's players places one token. Finally, the defending team's Grand Admiral places one additional token. * Hyperspace Reserves: Each player must set aside either two small or medium ships or one large ship instead of deploying them, if able. Each player may also choose to set aside up to two squadrons for each ship he sets aside, instead of deploying those squadrons. Each of the assaulting team's players sets aside his ships and squadrons first. Then each of the defending teams players sets aside his ships and squadrons. * Deploy Ships: Starting with the assaulting team, each team takes turns deploying its remaining forces into the setup area. When a team takes its deployment turn, each of its players must place one ship or two squadrons, following the standard rules for deploying ships and squadrons. COMMANDER EFFECTS * Assign Targets: After Setup, each player whose commander does not have a “friendly” effect (General Dodonna) must choose one opponent. The “enemy” effect of that player’s commander only resolves against ships or squadrons controlled by the chosen opponent. * Allied Fleets: Each team's total forces consist of multiple individual fleets, each with its own commander. Each fleet is exclusively controlled by its player as an individual fteet. Ships and squadrons from a player's fleet count ships and squadrons from other players'fleets on the same team as friendly, with one exception: a commander's "friendly" effect can only be resolved by ships and squadrons of that player's fleet. SHIP PHASE * During the Ship Phase, each team takes turns activating a single ship until all ships are activated. when it is a team's turn to activate a ship, that team's players must agree on which ship to activate. During the squadron Phase, each team takes turns activating squadrons, until all squadrons are activated. when it is a team's turn to activate a pair of squadrons that team's players must agree on which squadrons to activate. Players move and roll dice for their own ships and squadrons. lf teammates cannot come to an agreement on a choice, the Grand Admiral makes the final decision. * When a ship resolves the command, that ship may activate a teammate's squadrons if the teammate agrees. The owning ptayer moves and rolls dice for that squadron. The owning player makes the final decision in this case rather than the team Gand Admiral. * lf all of a player's ships are destroyed, that player continues to play and can activate his remaining squadrons during the squadron phase or when a teammate's ship resolves a command. lf all of that player's squadrons are also destroyed, his team continues to play without him. HYPERSPACE REINFORCEMENTS * At the start of any round after the first round, each player may choose to deploy one of his ships and up to two of his squadrons that he set aside as hyperspace reserves. lf he chooses to do so, he deploys the ship and squadrons at distance 1 of one of his teanr's victory tokens. lf players from both teams want to deploy ships and squadrons during the same round, any players from the assaulting team must deploy their ships and squadrons first. Once the assaulting team has finished deploying, any players on the defending team may deploy their ships and squadrons. * A ship may be deployed overlapping squadrons; the opposing team places those squadrons as though the ship had overlapped them while executing a maneuver. * Each player who chooses not to deploy may instead move one of his faction's victory tokens to within distance 1 of its current position. SCORING * The teams determine their scores at the end of the game. * A team's score is the total fleet point cost of destroyed enemy ships and squadrons. Victory tokens are not scored in this scenario. * The team with the highest score wins. lf all of a team's ships are destroyed, ignoring squadrons, the game ends at the end of the current round. The team with one or more ships remaining in the play area is the winner. * The team that wins the battle wins the campaign! Category:Corellian Campaign Rules